The present invention relates generally to an absorbent garment, and in particular, to an absorbent garment having a body conforming absorbent composite.
Absorbent garments, and in particular disposable absorbent garments, often include an absorbent composite and one or more body panels connected to the absorbent composite. Typically, the absorbent composites are secured to the body panels along the peripheral side edges of the absorbent composite. As such, the absorbent composite can reduce or otherwise affect the extensibility of the body panel, especially when it is desired to have a wider absorbent composite. In addition, the absorbent composite typically is not able to conform to the body of the user independently of the body panels, and can therefore distort the panels when fitted to a user.
In other embodiments, the absorbent garment may include a top sheet and backsheet, one or both of which can form in part longitudinally extending flaps. Typically, such flaps are directed inboard to form a trough and may have one or more ends thereof secured to the garment to prevent the inversion thereof. As such, the flaps do not contribute to the overall width of the absorbent composite.
Briefly stated, in one aspect, the invention is directed to an absorbent garment comprising a body panel having a bodyside surface and an absorbent composite having a longitudinally extending length and a laterally extending width and comprising a backsheet, a topsheet and a retention portion disposed between the backsheet and the topsheet. The absorbent composite is connected to the bodyside surface of the body panel and comprises a side margin that is not attached to the body panel and that extends laterally outboard and terminates in a free edge. The absorbent composite also is preferably connected to the body panel along an entirety of the laterally extending width at a laterally extending location at an end of the absorbent composite. The side margin and free edge extends longitudinally from the laterally extending location. Preferably, in one embodiment, the side margin has a relatively constant width.
In one preferred embodiment, the absorbent composite is connected to the body panel with a T-shaped attachment pattern. Also in a preferred embodiment, the absorbent composite includes laterally opposed side margins.
In one preferred embodiment, the side margin is formed from the top sheet. In another preferred embodiment, the side margin is formed from the topsheet and the backsheet. In one preferred embodiment, a first portion of the topsheet is folded over a second portion of the topsheet to form a folded edge that defines the free edge of the side margin. In yet another preferred embodiment, the backsheet is disposed between the first and second portions of the topsheet. Portions of the side margins can include an elastic element.
In one preferred embodiment, the body panel comprises a first and second longitudinally spaced body panels. In yet another preferred embodiment, each of the first and second body panels includes a pair of laterally spaced side body panels.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of protecting a user from bodily exudates comprises applying the absorbent garment to the body of the user.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other absorbent garments and methods for the use and manufacture thereof. For example, the unattached side margins can fold inward and follow the bodylines of the user without distorting the body panels. Moreover, the unattached side margins do not restrict the fit of the leg regions of the panels during use. In addition, the absorbent capacity of the garment can be easily changed simply by increasing the width of the absorbent composite, while at the same time maintaining the width of the portion of the absorbent composite that is connected to the body panels. As such, the width of the side margins can be increased without affecting the overall fit of the garment. In addition, the elastic elements can stand up or help seal or gasket the side margins against the user""s body. At the same time, the configuration of the outwardly extending side margins ensures that the side margins, especially when they incorporate a moisture barrier, does not fold over the absorbent area defined by the retention portion, especially when the side margin includes elastic elements.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.